Blasto
Blasto is the main protagonist of the Blasto series and is playable character in Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale. Biography I'M A LASER TOTIN' LOVE MAGNET Captain Blasto is the only hero who can foil the evil diabolical alien tyrant named Bosc ,who is bent on conquering Planet Uranus and Earth with his army,. Blasto sets out to rescue the stranded Space Babes along the way and is also the only type of hero who doesn't mind catching Space Babes in distress every now and then, especially when it comes to exploring and venturing across through the Planet Uranus! THE LEGACY OF BLASTO *''Blasto'' Arcade Opening Blasto is on his way to find Bosc and defeat him. Just when he’s thinking of a plan, the General calls him. He informs Blasto about a weird signal and what’s it about. Since General said Bosc can wait, Blasto decides to investigate a weird signal out. Rival Name: Robbit Reason: Connection: Both Blasto and Robbit are galactic heroes who defend planets from the forces of evil. They have their own spaceship and weaponry for defeating anyone who tries to achieve world domination. Their weapons include blasters, rocket launchers, and bombs that have specific properties. They both even have an evil twin. Ending Blasto returns back, saying that he needed all that challenge. The General asks him who was behind that. Blasto claims that it was nothing, but just some people who wanted some special kind of power. Then, as Polygon Man’s power is going through Blasto, he goes to stop his arch-enemy, Bosc for good this time. Gameplay Blasto is one of the powerful characters in the game. His attacks are combined of mixed and fast ones. His downsides are however that he's not good at air combat unlike his rival Robbit. Movelist (Square Moves) *'Punch & Kick!' - - Blasto punches forward twice with both fists and then kicks forward with his right leg. *'Tackle '- or - Blasto rushes forward shoulder-first, tackling opponents in-front of him. *'Uppercut' - - Blasto uppercuts the opponent into the air with his right arm. *'Stomp '- - Blasto stomps on the ground with both feet, launching opponents around him. *'Air Punch & Kick! '- (midair) - Same as the ground version except that it hits twice. *'Air Tackle '- or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Uppercut '- (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Stomp' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Triangle Moves) *'Blaster Shot '- - Blasto pulls out his blaster and shoots a plasma blast forward. *'Grenade '- or - Blasto throws a grenade forward, which explodes after 3 seconds or when the opponent attacks it. *'Upwards Blaster Shot' - - Blasto shoots a plasma blast upwards with his blaster, same as Neutral Triangle. *'Downwards Blaster Shot' - - Blasto fires a plasma blast downwards at an angle on the ground with his blaster. *'Air Blaster Shot' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Grenade' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Upwards Blaster Shot' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Downwards Blaster Shot' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Circle Moves) *'Heat Seeker' - - Blasto fires a small missile from his heat seeker, which explodes on-contact. *'Ice Gun' - or - Blasto pulls out a ice gun and fires a blast of ice which freezes the opponent temporarily. *'Flamethrower' - - Blasto pulls out a flamethrower and fires a stream of flame upwards. Holding the button makes it stay longer. *'Mine' - - Blasto drops a mine on the ground, which explodes when anyone walks on it. Pressing allows Blasto to detonate it. *'Air Heat Seeker' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Ice Gun' - or (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Flamethrower' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. *'Air Mine' - (midair) - Same as the ground version. (Throws) *'Gut Punch' - or - Blasto simply straight-punches the opponent on the gut, launching them forward away from him. *'Power Throw' - - Blasto throws the opponent upwards into the air and shoots at them, launching them further away. *'Kick 'n Shoot' - - Blasto kicks the opponent into the ground and then shoots them. or (Trigger Moves) *Item Pick-up - *Block - *Evade - + or (Super Moves) *'Missile Shot' - (Level 1): Blasto pulls out his heat seeker and shoots a more bigger missile forward, killing opponents in a explosion. *'Jetpack Flight' - (Level 2): Blasto wears his jetpack and can fly in the air for a short period of time, able to shoot around with his blaster. Similar to Sly Cooper's Level 2. *'Spaceship, Contact!' - (Level 3): A brief cutscene shows Blasto getting in his spaceship and flying to the stage in a first-person view like in Ratchet & Clank's Level 3 Super. He can kill opponents on-screen by firing them around with lasers or missiles for 10 seconds. Taunts *'Little More Firepower' - Blasto swings his blaster around as he says "Guess who's back, but this time I've got a little more firepower." *'Big Fella's Date' - Blasto points at the opponent, saying "You don't get many dates, do you big fella?" *'Break a Sweat' - Blasto laughs in-place as he says afterwards "Ha, didn't even break a sweat." Quotes from PlayStation All-Stars * When Selected: **"Ding Dong! Blasto calling." **"Grab a mop. There's gonna be guts on the ceiling." **"Wanna piece of this, bug-eyes?" **"Let the carnage begin." * Pre-Match: **"Honey, I'm home!" **"Have no fear, Blasto is here!" * Item Pick-Up: **"I bet this baby packs a wallop." **"Well, Merry Christmas, Blasto!" **"Even more fire power!" **"HA! As if I need more power." **"Better take a look at the owners' manual." **"Woah, mama!" * Successful KO: **"Hot damn, I'm good!" **"I love the smell of burning ectoplasm in the morning." **"Phone that home, E.T.!" **"Gunshot, bad way to die. Oh well, see ya." **"Didn't even break a sweat." * Respawn: **"Hey! Play nice." **"Better have a doctor take a look at that." **"Oh! Now they'll pay." **"No more mister nice guy!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction *'I'm Home' - Blasto arrives to the stage with his spaceship and jumps off it, saying "Honey, I'm home!" *'Ready to Kick Butt' - Blasto faces away from the camera, looks back and then smiles. *'Have No Fear' - Blasto leaps on-screen and lands on the ground as he readies his blaster, saying "Have no fear, Blasto is here." *'Your Average Superhero' - Blasto is seen swinging his around before throwing it into the air and catching it. Winning Screen *'Ordinary Flex' - Blasto smiles as he flexes his muscles while posing. *'He's Done' - Blasto poses suddenly and shouts "Ta-da!" *'Laser Totin' Love Magnet' - Blasto is seen surrounded by many space babes as he smiles. *'Saved the Day' - Blasto does a thumbs-up to the camera. Losing Screen *if using Ordinary Flex: Blasto is going to shoot at the camera but his gun got shooted out of his arm. *if using He's Done: Blasto falls down to the ground. *if using Laser Totin' Love Magnet: Blasto does a face-palm on his face. *if using Saved the Day: Blasto performs an angry face as he leaves on-screen. Result Screen *Win: Blasto holds up his blaster, smiling at the camera. *Lose: Blasto is seen down on the ground. Victory Music *'Disco Room' (unlocked at rank 4) - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6syxZ2Lh6Y0 - Based on the song that plays when on a disco room in Episode 7 of the original game *W.I.P. Costumes Commander The default appearance of Blasto. *Red hair, yellow suit *Green hair, blue suit *Black hair, white suit Evil Blasto *Black hair, grey suit *Brown hair, white suit *Pink hair, cyan suit Underwear Blasto *Black hair, yellow underwear *Red hair, green underwear *White hair, blue underwear Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Space Babe Icons: *Rank 5: *Rank 6: *Rank 7: *Rank 9: *Rank 11: *Rank 12: *Rank 14: *Rank 15: *Rank 17: *Rank 18: *Rank 20: *Rank 21: *Rank 23: *Rank 24: *Rank 50: *Rank 200: Backgrounds: *Rank 16: *Rank 19: *Rank 22: *Rank 25: *Rank 300: Category:Characters Category:Character Ideas Category:Playable Characters Category:PlayStation 1 Characters Category:First-Party Characters